Ein verrückter Spanienurlaub
by Trory
Summary: Hermine macht mit ihren Eltern in Spanien Urlaub. Am Pool entdeckt sie eine Person von der sie erst überhaupt nicht erfreut ist! FF ist Abgeschlossen.
1. Kapitel 1: Sommernächte

Das hier ist meine erste Draco/Hermine FF! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Freu mich auf viele viele Reviews!

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte gehören Joanne K. Rowling! Nur die Story is meine!

Ein verrückter Spanienurlaub

1. Kapitel - Sommernächte

Es war ein heißer Sommertag und Hermine Granger packte ihre Sachen für den Spanienurlaub mit ihren Eltern. Sie konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben was in ihrem 5. Schuljahr alles geschehen war, und Harry ging es nicht anders. Er war bei Onkel und Tante im Ligusterweg Nummer 5 und versuchte nicht daran zu denken was alles passiert war, ganz besonders versuchte er nicht daran zu denken das er Sirius nie wieder sehen würde, er war Tod einfach Tod! Allerdings war es nicht einfach hier über andere Dinge nachzudenken, natürlich könnte er sich vorstellen Dudley mit irgendeinem Zauber zu belegen, aber auf Dauer half das auch nicht! Und zwangsweise würde er bei dieser Methode an die Zaubererwelt denken, und irgendwann an Sirius. Es war auch kein Trost daran zu denken das er in 4 Wochen wieder in Hogwarts sein würde. Er hatte Angst, Angst, aber wovor wusste er nicht. Voldemort könnte zuschlagen, oder sonst was könnte geschehen! Aber es half das er an Hermine und Ron denken konnte. Er stand auf und schrieb beiden einen Brief. Dann legte er sich in sein Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Inzwischen war es Abend geworden. Hermine hatte alles gepackt und wollte eben runter zu ihren Eltern als er an ihrem Fenster klopfte. Sie sah hin "Hedwig" schrie sie, und ging hin. Nahm den Brief von ihrem Bein und gab ihr etwas zu Fressen. Sie lass den Brief, er war von Harry.

_Liebe Hermine_  
Wie geht es dir? Ich musste dir einfach schreiben, ich versuche andauernd nicht an das zu denken was passiert ist, was aber leichter klingt als es ist...na ja wie auch immer. Was machst du?

Harry

Hermine merkte an der Art wie er schrieb, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Sie nahm ein Pergament und Feder und setzte sich dann an ihren Schreibtisch um Harry zu Antworten.

_Lieber Harry_

Mir geht es gut. Aber dir geht es nicht gut! Das merke ich! Ich weiß, das ist nicht leicht, aber es ist auch keine Lösung nicht daran zu denken! Und wenn du es verdrängst wird es noch schlimmer werden. Erinnere dich lieber an die schöne zeit mit Sirius! Und mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich fahre jetzt mit meinen Eltern nach Spanien! Du kannst mir aber immer eine Eule schicken falls was sein sollte! Und Ron wird auch immer für dich da sein! Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf über Dinge die dir schwer zu schaffen machen.

Hermine

Sie stand auf und band Hedwig den Brief ums Bein und sagte noch leise zu Hedwig "Pass auf Harry auf!" Dann flog Hedwig davon. Kaum 5 Sekunden später wurde sie von ihrer Mutter gerufen. Sie nahm ihre Sachen und ging runter!

16 Stunden später war sie am Flughafen von Spanien angelangt und wartete auf ihr Gepäck. Es war unerträglich heiß, und die Sonne brannte runter als wollte sie die Erdbevölkerung schmoren. Sie Fecherte sich mit einem Stück Papier Luft ins Gesicht und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Sie dachte an Harry, sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn, sie saß hier und machte Urlaub während Harry in seinem Zimmer nur an Sirius und an das letzte Schuljahr dachte, klar sie hatte auch oft daran gedacht, es betraf sie ja alle, aber nicht so. Sirius war einer der wenigen Menschen die Harry an seine Eltern erinnerten. Sie fuhr mit ihren Eltern zum Hotel. Ging in ihr Zimmer und zog sich für Spanien passend um. Sie wollte gleich mit ihren Eltern an den Strand, was wie Hermine fand eine super Idee war, das Wasser würde kühlend sein. Sie packte ihre Tasche und ging runter. 15 Minuten später waren sie am Strand. Sie stand für 1 Minute nur da und sah sich die Kulisse an, das klare blaue Meer, der Sandstrand und den Himmel. Sie atmete die Salzige Luft ein und war froh hier zu sein. Sie legte ihr Badetuch in den Sand und ging rannte dann ins Wasser. Das Meer war angenehm Kühl und sie Schwamm ausgelassen etwas umher. Eine weile später ging sie zu ihrem Badetuch und legte sich hin. Sie nahm aus ihrer Tasche ein Buch, eine Autobiografie eines Muggel Autoren, dies war aber keineswegs das Buch was ein Passant beim Vorbeigehen denken würde. Sie hatte ihr Zaubertränkebuch einfach in einen anderen Umschlag getan! Das war typisch Hermine was auch Harry und Ron merken würden. Hermine lernte immer, egal was war. Sie sprach innerlich einige Verwandlungen durch, die sie natürlich alle perfekt konnte, aber Hermine war eben Hermine!

Ein paar Kilometer entfernt kam Draco Malfoy in Spanien an! Klar es passte nicht zu ihm, da es in Spanien unzählige Muggel gab! Spanien war voll mit ihnen. Er ging in das Hotel in dem auch Hermine und ihre Eltern wohnten und checkte ein. Er war allein, seine Eltern waren zu Hause geblieben, er konnte sie irgendwie überreden hier hinzudürfen, er wusste nicht mehr wie, sein Vater war nicht glücklich, hatte aber zuviel zu tun! Bald würde die Zeit kommen in der Voldemort wieder seine volle Macht erlangen würde. Darum stimmte er zu. Seiner Mutter war das alles sowieso egal, sie kümmerte sich lieber um ihre Frauenrunde und darum das ihre Haare perfekt waren. Draco passte das, hier wurde er nicht auf Schritt und Tritt von seinen Eltern überwacht. Eine schöne Abwechslung wie er fand! Er brachte seinen Sachen auf sein Zimmer und legte sich auf eine Liege am Hotelpool und döste vor sich hin.  
Es dämmerte langsam und Hermine ging mit ihren Eltern zum Hotel zurück. Sie zog sich ein Sommerliches Kleid an und ging zum Hotelpool, sie bemerkte Draco Malfoy nicht. Sie legte sich auf die andere Seite des Pools und nahm wieder ihr Buch raus und lernte. 2 Stunden später wurden ihre Augen vom Lesen müde, sie sah auf und sah sich etwas am Pool um. Dann sah sie etwas das sie wie ein Blitz traf. Sie sah hin und sprach mit sich selbst " Hermine das kann nicht sein! Unmöglich! Einfach Unmöglich! Das geht nicht..." doch es gab keine Zweifel! Sie sah den Jungen an, er hatte weißblondes Haar, es war nach hinten gegelt und sah einfach typisch aus. Er hatte zwar nicht seine Hogwartssachen an, aber er war es! Es war Draco Malfoy! "Was macht der denn hier" redete sie zu sich selbst. Sie versteckte sich hinter ihrem Buch und war Sauer. 2 Minuten später sah sie wieder hin und dachte das er in dieser Badehose irgendwie verboten gut aussah! Seine gebräunte Haut, die im schwachen Licht des Pools herrlich schön schimmerte! Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Und schüttelte diese Gedanken von sich, was dachte sie sich eigentlich? Das war Draco Malfoy! Nicht etwa ein schöner gut aussehender Spanier! Sie hatte eben von Draco Malfoy geschwärmt! Sie vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch.

Draco lag da und dachte hämisch daran das Potter und Weasley nun irgendwo dumm rumsitzen würden. Er lachte sich innerlich bei dem Gedanken zu Tode! Und fand es wäre eine gute Idee sich schon mal Gedanken darüber zu machen wie er die beiden nächstes Jahr zur Weisglut treiben konnte. Ihm fiel eine Menge ein. Hermine war inzwischen auf ihrer Liege eingeschlafen, ihr Verwandlungsbuch lag auf ihrem Bauch. Draco fand das seien für den Anfang genug Pläne und sah sich am Pool um. Er fand für Muggels sahen einige Mädchen doch recht gut aus. Ein Mädchen allerdings stach ihm ins Auge, er dachte irgendwie kommt sie ihm bekannt vor. Er starrte sie an, wie sie da lag, wunderschön, wie eine schlafende Elfe. Ihre leicht gebräunte Haut, ihre gelockten Haare, ihre Beine und ihre vollen Blutroten Lippen. Er fand sie fesselnd. Irgendwie kam sie ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor. Er zerbrach sich den Kopf. Nach ein paar Minuten, während denen er sie Anstarrte wusste er wer sie war! Aber das konnte nicht sein! Nein! Doch es war Hermine Granger! Er kam sich komisch vor wenn er daran dachte wie er sie die letzten 20 Minuten angestarrt und innerlich schon dabei war dieses Mädchen zu verführen. Nun war es die Granger. Gott! Was dachte er sich! Sie war ein unwürdiges Schlammblut! Ihre Eltern waren Muggel! Er verabscheute Muggel und jene die etwas von Muggeln im Blut hatten. Doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr lassen. Sie sah so anders aus, so schön. Er versuchte nicht an sie zu denken, dann erinnerte er sich an ihr 4. Schuljahr, sie ging mit Viktor Krum zum Weihnachtsball und sah wie eine Grazie aus, noch schöner als nun. Er hatte sie eine Minute lang sicher angestarrt und war neidisch auf Krum gewesen, im Gegensatz zu Hermine sah seine Begleitung wie ein Troll aus. Sogar die von Potter und Wesley sahen besser aus! Er hätte beide an diesem Abend zu gerne verzaubert. Dummerweise ging das nicht. Nach diesem Abend erwischte er sich des Öfteren dabei wie er sie ansah, was er nun wirklich nicht sollte! Und im letzten Schuljahr träumte er einige Male von ihr! Es war als wäre er von ihr besessen.

Und nun war sie hier. Und er war es auch! Und weit und breit weder Potter noch Wesley. Er spinnte verrückte Gedanken und Starrte sie dabei an. Hermine kam sich merkwürdig beobachtet vor. Sie sah zu Malfoy und für einen kurzen Augeblick trafen sich ihre Blicke. Doch dann schauten beide wo anders hin. Hermine war sich sicher das ihr Gesicht einen sehr tiefen Rot Ton angenommen haben musste und verflüchte ihn innerlich.  
Draco starrte nun auf seine Knie. Er dachte wie schön doch ihre Augen waren, wie sie geglänzt hatten. Sie stand auf nahm ihre Sachen und verließ den Pool. Er sah ihr wie Hypnotisiert nach. Sie rannte in ihr Zimmer. Ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und fluchte nicht sonderlich leise. "Was macht er hier? Was will er hier in der Muggelwelt?" Unzählige solcher Gedanken waren nun in ihrem Kopf. Sie hatte keine Lust zum Essen und saß sich auf den Balkon - natürlich mit einem Buch. Doch sie konnte sich nicht aufs Lernen konzentrieren, sie dachte dauernd an ihn. Sie lehnte sich an die Brüstung des Balkons und sah zum Pool hinunter. Sie sah auf den Himmel, es waren unzählige kleine Sterne dort. Sie sah wieder runter. Und konnte ihn sehen. Sie erwischte sich erneut dabei wie sie von seinem gebräunten Körper schwärmte. Sie dachte was wohl Harry und Ron denken würden wenn sie ihnen sagte das sie in den Sommerferien um selben Hotel wie er war, noch schlimmer wenn sie ihnen sagte was sie dachte. Sie hasste ihn doch? Wie konnte sie dann an solche Dinge denken? Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und schlief ein. Sie träumte von Malfoy.

Draco war nun auch auf seinem Zimmer, er sollte eigentlich Hausarbeiten machen, aber er hatte keine Lust dazu. Stattdessen zeppte er im Muggelfernsehen rum und machte sich über Dinge lustig. Er sah Seifenopern an und fragte sich wie die Muggels so etwas schreckliches sehen konnten. Er schaltete den Fernseher aus und ging ins Bett, aber er konnte nicht schlafen, er hatte immer noch Hermines Bild vor sich. Er konnte und wollte auch nicht an etwas anderes denken. Was sein Vater dazu sagen würde? Vermutlich würde er ausflippen! Ihn in den Keller sperren und dort lassen bis er diese "Spinnerei" überwunden hatte. Ja, so würde sein Vater denken. Gegen 4 Uhr Morgens schlief er endlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine recht spät, sie stand auf zog sich an und ging Frühstücken. Aber irgendwie brachte sie nicht viel runter. Sie wusste das er hier im Raum war und hatte wieder dieses eigenartige Gefühl. Sie sagte ihren Eltern das sie wieder nach oben gehen würde, und ging zum Fahrstuhl. Sie stieg ein, sie wollte so schnell wie möglich in ihr Zimmer. Der Aufzug fuhr nach oben, und dann fuhr er wieder nach unten. Sie fluchte und dachte welcher bescheuerte Idiot unten gedrückt hatte. Draco stieg ein, er starrte sie an bleib aber im Aufzug. "Na super!" dachte sie, es kommt immer besser! Am liebsten hätte sie ihm mit voller Wucht in den Hintern getreten, aber sie ließ es sein. Draco fand das es hier unglaublich heiß war, was wohl weniger daran lag das es wirklich heiß war! Er drehte sich nicht zu Hermine um. Dann auf einmal rumpelte der Aufzug, und bleib stehen! Hermine sah leicht Panisch drein. Der Aufzug war stecken geblieben! Oh mein Gott! Und nun saß sie mit Draco in einem kleinen Aufzug fest! Sie hätte schreien können! Bisher hatten beide es vermieden sich anzusehen oder miteinander zu Reden. Sie ging an ihm vorbei, wobei sich ihre Schultern streiften und Hermine leicht Rot wurde. Draco grinst in sich hinein. Aber er fand den Rot Ton irgendwie goldig. Sie drückte den Notfallknopf, vielleicht etwas zu fest. Draco sah sie an und sprach dann "Du solltest den Knopf vielleicht am Leben lassen, wär sicher besser!" er sprach in seinem üblichen Hochnäsigen Ton und Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten eine geklatscht. Sie drehte sich wütend zu ihm um "Halt einfach die Klappe Malfoy!" und schrie ihn dabei an. Sie wusste das sie ihn nicht anschreien hätte sollen, das war das was er wollte, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Draco grinste fies "Ganz ruhig Granger!

Was zickst du denn hier so rum? Glaub mir ich will sicher nicht hier bleiben, irgendwie klar das so etwas passieren musste. Muggelerfindung!" Und grinste hämisch. "Gott, halt einfach deine verdammte Klappe Malfoy!" innerlich Kochte sie schon vor Wut! Sie versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was allerdings unmöglich war. Sie wusste das Malfoy wusste wie sauer sie war. Und sie fand es in dem verdammten Aufzug viel zu warm. "Wieso sollte ich? Ich hoffe das wir hie schnell rauskommen!" sagte er. Doch den wirklichen Grund wusste er auch. Er fand sie einfach tierisch heiß, wie sie angezogen war. Dieses süße kleine Röckchen, und das Top. Er hatte das Gefühl als würde er jeden Moment durchdrehen! Hermine sah verdrehte die Augen und sah zur Aufzugtür. "Geh auf" schrie sie und trat dagegen. Malfoy schreckte leicht zusammen und sah sie wie ne verrückte an. Er ging auf sie zu und flüsterte von hinten in ihr "Toll hast du das gemacht! Nur schade das sich nix tut!".

Sie drehte sich wütend um "Halt deine bescheuerte Klappe! Sei einfach still!" Sie standen so etwa drei Minuten da und sagten nichts, als der Aufzug einen Heftigen Ruck machte. Sie fielen um und dann lag Draco auf ihr. Hermine lag wie erstarrt da und wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Malfoy sah sie an und wurde sich klar das er ihr noch nie so nahe gewesen war. Er starrte sie einfach nur an und konnte nicht mehr denken. "Küss sie! Küss sie" dachte er. Sein Kopf senkte sich langsam herab und Hermine bekam Panik. "Will er mich jetzt etwa Küssen?" Sie schluckte und sah ihn unsicher an. Draco senkte seinen Kopf weiter und Küsste sie. Ihr erster Kuss und dann von Malfoy! Sie erwiederte recht zaghaft und dann Fuhr der Aufzug wieder normal los. Malfoy stand auf und sagte leise "Tut mir leid". Hermine sagte nichts, sie sah ihn nur an und als der Aufzug in ihrem Stockwerk halt machte rannte sie leicht überstürmt raus.

Draco stand wie ein begossener Pudel da. Er ging in sein Zimmer und sah sich im Spiegel an. "Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht sie zu Küssen? So was hirnrissiges!" Er hätte sich am liebsten selbst eine verpasst. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und verschränkte die Arme über dem Kopf. Hermine stand am Balkon und sah zu den Sternen. Sie fuhr sich über die Lippen und dachte immer wieder an den Kuss. Sie war geschockt und froh zugleich. Später versuchte sie zu schlafen aber sie konnte einfach an nichts anderes denken. Als sie Draco am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstücken sah verschluckte sie sich prompt. Es war beiden sehr unangenehm.

Hermine nahm ihre Tasche und ging zum Strand. Sie wollte mit irgendwem darüber reden, aber sie konnte Harry oder Ron nichts davon sagen, sie würden sie für verrückt erklären! Und ihr sagen sie sollte lieber zum Arzt gehen! Dann fiel ihr ein das sie sich ja mit ihrer Cousine Susan zum Essen verabredet war. Susan wohnte seit 5 Jahren in Spanien.  
Inzwischen war es Mittag geworden und sie stand vor einem Bistro und sah sich nach Susan um als sie jemand ihren Namen rufen hörte. Sie drehte sich um und sah Susan. "Susan" Schön das du da bist" sie umarmten sich und setzten sich. Sie sah Hermine an "Hey, alles in Ordnung?" Hermine schreckte hoch. "Was? Ähm ja klar! Alles super! Alles bestens!" Sie wusste das sie durchschaut war, vor ihr hatte sie noch nie was verbergen können. Also schüttete sie ihr Herz aus. Sie redeten lange und Susan sah sie an. "Bist du in ihn verliebt?"

Hermine hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Frage! "Ich weiß nicht! Nein! Ich hasse ihn um genau zu sein! Er ist ein schreckliches Arschloch! Ein größeres als du dir vorstellen kannst! Er ist so schrecklich Arrogant!" sie schrie schon leicht. Sie sah Susan an und sprach wieder in normalem Ton "Ich weiß einfach nicht was das zu bedeuten hat! Ich zerbreche mit den Kopf darüber! Und es gibt dafür einfach kein Buch das ich lesen könnte!" Sie fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. "Aber irgendwie finde ich ihn anziehend!" Susan griste. "Wie heißt es doch so schön? Gegensätze ziehen sich an! Also ich denke in eurem Fall trifft das zu, oder ihr empfindet mehr füreinander als ihr Zugeben wollt!" Hermine sah Susan an als würde ihr ein Horn aus dem Kopf wachsen. "Gott. Ich drehe hier noch durch! Wieso ist er auch hier!" sie seufzte leise. "Okay, irgendwie wird ich das schon hinbekommen!" Als es Abend wurde verabschiedeten sie sich und Hermine ging ins Hotel zurück. Glücklicherweise lief ihr Draco nicht über den Weg. Sie saß auf der Couch und dachte über gestern nach. Sie faste einen Entschluss. Sie stand auf und ging zu Dracos Zimmer. Sie atmete tief ein und aus bevor sie an der Tür klopfte. Draco fragte sich wer das sein könnte und ging zur Tür. Ihm stockte der Atem als er Hermine sah. "ähm..Hey!" Hermine sah ihn an "hey!" und ging einfach in sein Zimmer. "Wir müssen reden! Über das im Aufzug. Du weißt was ich meine!" Er sah sie an und sagte leise "Ja, ich weiß wovon du redest. Okay. Also was hatte das zu bedeuten?"

"Ich weiß nicht! Ich weiß gar nichts! Ich zerbreche mir darüber schon die ganze Zeit den Kopf! Aber ich komme nicht weiter! Wieso hast du mich geküsst?" sie sah ihn an. Er wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte. "Hermine, wenn ich das nur wüsste. Ich wollte dich einfach nur Küssen! Ich weiß nicht wieso! Und ich weiß auch das es komisch ist! Den eigentlich mögen wir uns nicht! Und mein Vater würde mich Umbringen wenn er davon wüsste! Aber aus irgendeinem Grund würde ich dich jetzt wieder Küssen! Aber ich denke diesmal werde ich es lassen, denn diesmal würdest du mir sicher eine Kleben! Und ich würde es verstehn!" er ging im Zimmer auf und ab. "Kannst du nicht stillstehn? Das macht einen ja Irre!" sie ging zu ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. Er strich ihr mit seiner Hand sanft über die Wange. Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, aber sie Küsste Draco!

Beiden war nun egal was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie Küssten sich einfach nur und vergasen dabei alles andere. Wie sie das wollte. Sie wollte es viel zu sehr! Draco küsste sanft ihren Hals. Ihr Hals schmeckte so gut, er war jetzt schon nach ihr Süchtig. Hermine küsste ihn und ging langsam zum Bett. Sie zog ihn mit sich aufs Bett und Küsste ihn wild.  
Er fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihr Top und strich sanft über ihre weiche Haut. Sie war so unglaublich weich, Gott wie er sich danach gesehnt hatte! Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen sanft über ihren Bauchnabel und glitt dann langsam weiter zum Saum ihres BH's hinauf. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen bevor er ihr das Top auszog und dann ihren BH öffnete und ihre Brust anschließend sanft Küsste. Er spürte wie ihre Nipel hart wurden und wie sehr sie das wollte. Genauso wie er.

Hermine fuhr mit ihren Fingern unter sein Shirt und strich mit ihren Fingernägeln ein wenig fest über seinen Rücken, dann zu seiner Brust und strich über sie. Sie spürte wie er eine Gänsehaut davon bekam. Er küsste während dessen ihren Hals. Sie kamen sich immer näher. Sie war in ihrem Leben einem Jungen noch nie so nahe gewesen und hatte Angst, aber ihre Angst wurde von der Tatsache wie sehr sie es wollte, wie sehr sie ihn wollte vollkommen überspielt. Er Küsste sich von ihrem Hals sanft zu ihren Lippen hinauf und Küsste sie. Hermine spürte nichts mehr von dem kalten arroganten und grausamen Malfoy. Es war als wäre er ein vollkommen anderer Mensch! Sie hätte sich nicht Träumen lassen das sie das irgendwann einmal mit ihm machen würde! Sie Küsste ihn kurz und innig und liebkoste dann sein Ohrläppchen.

Er genoss es sichtbar. Es streichelte über ihren Körper, er wollte mehr von ihr. Er konnte einfach nicht genug bekommen! Ihr Körper war einfach perfekt. Ihre Haut so sanft wie Seide, nein sogar noch sanfter und weicher! Er Küsste ihren Hals zog ihr den Rock aus. Er sah sie an, ihre Beine waren der Hammer. Sie grinst ihn an "Willst du mich noch lange so ansehn?" sagte sie verführerisch. "Du bist einfach so schön. Ich kann nicht anders!" Dann strich er mit einer Hand über ihre Beine, langsam zwischen ihre Schenkel und Hermine verspürte eine noch größere Lust. Er strich über ihren Slip, und konnte eine feuchte Nässe spüren. Sie war erregt, und wie! Langsam zog er den Slip herunter und fuhr mit seinem Daumen in ihre seidige Nässe. Sie stöhnte auf und hielt sich am Kissen fest, sie keuchte. Er fuhr weiter und tiefer hinein und Hermine glaubte zu Sterben, sie hielt sich verzweifelt am Bett fest. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und schnappte leicht nach Luft. "Oh Gott! Oh Gott!" sie konnte nicht einmal gescheit reden. Nach endlosen Sekunden in denen sie das Gefühl hatte sie würde sterben, wurde es noch schlimmer. Es schüttelte sie und dachte sie würde Explodieren. Ja, es war wie eine gigantische Explosion. Nachdem es vorbei war musste sie erst einmal ihren Atem wieder finden. Draco Küsste sie sanft. Sie schaffte es nicht zu erwiedern, es war als wäre ihr Atem verloren gegangen. Sie sah ihn an und grinste. Sie hatte einen Orgasmus gehabt. Sie streichelte seinen Nacken und begann langsam wieder normal zum Atmen. Sie Küssten sich, und Hermine öffnete den Knopf seiner Hose, zog sie langsam runter. Nun hatte er nur noch seine Boxershorts an. Sie fand den Anblick ziemlich sexy und zog ihm diese schließlich auch noch runter.

Ihre nackten Körper lagen nun aufeinander, und es ging eine Hitze von ihnen aus, als wären sie in der Hölle. Es war eine furchtbar unerträgliche Hitze. Draco stütze sich auf seine Ellbogen und sah ihr in die Augen "Hermine, bist du dir auch sicher?" er sagte es in einem Tonfall den sie von ihm nicht kannte. So sanft, so fürsorglich. "Ja, ich will es." Erwiderte sie entschlossen. "Gut." Er Küsste sie auf die Stirn. Sie konnte seine große Erektion an ihrem Schenkel fühlen. Dann drang er vorsichtig in sie ein. Hermine hielt sich wieder am Bett fest, er drang tiefer und tiefer ein. Sie schrie nun vor Lust und Verlangen. Sie konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. "Schneller! Schneller. Oh bitte!" sagte sie in einem schnellen und verzweifelten Ton. Nun vergas er sich und stieß heftiger und schneller. Gleich würde es passieren. Er konnte zwischen ihren pulsierenden Brüsten kleine Schweißperlen sehen. Sie legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und sie ließen sich fallen. Beide schrieen zur gleichen Zeit los. Was für ein erlösendes Gefühl! Keiner von den beiden hatte seinen Atem mehr unter Kontrolle. Er rollte langsam von ihr runter und lag nun keuchend und nach Luft schnappend neben ihr. Ihr ging es nicht anders. Eine Zeitlang lagen sie einfach nur still nebeneinander. Keiner sagte etwas.

Hermine sah an die Decke. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie war nun keine Jungfrau mehr. Sie hatte mit Draco Malfoy geschlafen! Sie hatte Sex gehabt! Wow! Sie musste sich erst mal daran gewöhnen. Aber es war wunderbar gewesen. Sie hatte es sich nie vorstellen können wie das wohl sein würde. Draco ließ die Geschehnisse von eben in seinem Kopf immer und immer wieder abspielen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte mit Hermine geschlafen. Sie war die einzige die er jemals wollte. Auch wenn er sehr lange gebraucht hatte um das zu kapieren. Doch was empfand er für sie? Was würde sein Vater sagen wenn er davon wüsste. Naja das konnte er sich denken, vermutlich würde er seines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden! Aber das war es wert. Ja, es war das beste was er in seinem Leben bisher erlebt hatte! Sie war so wunderschön, so unglaublich Fesselnd. Und sie war sich ihrer Wirkung auf ihn bis eben sicher nicht bewusst. Er hatte so lange schon von ihr Geträumt. War schweißgebadet aufgewacht. Und endlich war er ans Ziel seiner Schlaflosen Nächte gelangt. Er wusste nicht genau ob er sie liebte. Aber er verzerrte sich nach ihr. Diese früheren richtigen Hassgefühle ihr gegenüber kannte er schon ein weilchen nicht mehr. Das wusste er in seinem Herzen. Sie hatte ihn irgendwie verändert, und das war erst der Anfang! Hermine brach letzt endlich das Schweigen.

"Wow!" sagte sie glücklich. "Ja. Wow ist das passende Wort" sagte er zu ihr. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und Küsste ihn sanft. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Beide waren erschöpft und schliefen so ein.


	2. Kapitel 2: Liebe?

  
2 Kapitel - Liebe?

Am nächsten morgen wurde das Zimmer langsam von den Strahlen der Sonne geflutet und sie wachten auf. Sie sahen sich an und wussten wieder alles. Hermine lächelte. "Morgen..." streckte sich und gähnte. Sie hatten letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen. Er fand das sie in den Strahlen der Sonne noch umwerfender aussah. "Morgen" und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Er war immer noch dieser andere sanfte Malfoy. In ihn könnte sie sich glatt verlieben, oder war es nicht schon lange so? Vermutlich war sie schon lange heimlich in ihn verliebt, auch wenn er diese nette und liebevolle Seite von sich bisher nie gezeigt hatte. Vielleicht wusste und kannte sie diese in ihrem Herzen!

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte es nur genießen. Und er roch einfach toll. Er legte seine Hand um ihre Hüfte und betrachtete sie im Licht der Sonne. "Hast du Hunger? Ich kann uns was bringen lassen." Sie nickte. "Ja, gerne. Das ist eine gute idee!" Er stand auf, zog sich seine Boxershorts an und Bestellte ihnen dann was zum Essen. Sie betrachtet ihn ausführlich während er das Tat. 20 Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür und der Zimmerservice brachte ihr Frühstück. Hermine zog sich ihr Top an und setzte sich auf, dann kam Draco auch schon mit einem Tablett und setzte sich neben sie. Es war alles da was das Herz begehrte, frisch geprester O-Saft, Spiegeleier mit Speck, Brötchen, Marmelade und Kaffee. Sie Küsste ihn und lächelte dann. Er schmierte auf ein Brötchen Marmelade und fütterte sie dann. Sie dachte diese Art zu Frühstücken sei die beste die es gibt! Sie verbrachten den ganzen Vormittag damit zu Frühstücken und fütterten sich gegenseitig. Sie Küssten sich und kuschelten, doch irgendwann würden sie reden müssen.

Hermine sah ihn schließlich an. "Was ist nun genau zwischen uns?" Sie musste es loswerden. "Haben wir einfach nur Sex, oder ist da mehr? Vielleicht sogar Liebe?" sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie damit alles kaputt machen würde, aber es gab auch keinen anderen Ausweg. Draco wusste das sie reden musten. Er sah sie an und dachte eine Sekunde lang über seine Gefühle nach. Er wusste was er für sie Empfand und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Hermine. Ich.." Er hohlte tief Luft, so etwas hatte er noch nie zu einem Mädchen gesagt. "Ich liebe dich!" Er dachte aus seinem Mund musste sich das sehr komisch anhören. Mit Sicherheit hatte noch kein Malfoy zuvor diese drei kleinen Worte gesagt. Dem war er sich sicher. Er sah sie an. War es falsch das zu sagen?

Hermine lächelte und dachte erst nicht das er so was sagen würde. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals, sah ihn dann an, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Ich liebe dich auch!" Und fiel ihm dann wieder um den Hals. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Wie konnte so ein schönes Mädchen sich in einen Trottel wie ihn verlieben? Sie konnte besseres bekommen. Doch sie wollte ihn. Er umarmte sie. Hermine war froh das er diese Worte gesagt hatte. Sie war nicht der Typ Mädchen der nur wegen dem Sex etwas mit einem Jungen hatte. Sie sah auf die Uhr. "Ich muss gehen. Ich bin mit Susan verabredet." Eigentlich wollte sie nicht gehen. "Okay. Wir sehn uns dann wenn du wieder da bist?"

"Ja" lächelte sie und Küsste ihn. Zog sich ihre Sachen an, Küsste ihn noch mal und ging dann auf ihr Zimmer. Ihre Eltern hatten scheinbar nicht gemerkt das sie die Nacht über weg war. Das war ihr nur recht. Sie zog sich frische Sachen an und ging dann zu dem Treffen mit Susan. Als Hermine Susan sah umarmte sie diese überschwänglich und erzählte ihr alles von letzter Nacht. Susan sah sie mit dem Ich habe es doch gewusst Blick an. Denn kannte Hermine nur zu gut von ihr. "Ja, du hast recht gehabt! Wie immer!" und grinste. "Ja, ich weiß. Aber ihr habt das schneller auf die Reihe bekommen als ich dachte!" Sie setzten sich und redeten noch ewig.

Am späten Nachmittag ging sie wieder ins Hotel. Als sie in ihr Zimmer ging saß an ihrem Fenster Hedwig. Sie ging hin und begrüßte diese, nahm ihr den Brief ab und stellte ihr ein Schüsselchen mit Wasser hin. Dann lass Hermine Harrys Brief.

_Liebe Hermine_

Es freut mich das es dir gut geht. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß in Spanien. Genieße den Urlaub. Wenn du das wegen mir nicht tust werde ich böse! So schlimm ist das auch wieder nicht. Ich komme recht gut damit zurecht! Und im Notfall kann ich auch an Dumbledore schreiben!

Harry

Nachdem sie den Brief zuende gelesen hatte musste sie an Hogwarts und an nächstes Schuljahr denken. Wie würde das sein? Würden sie und Draco so wie nun weiter machen können? Würde er das wollen? Sie bekam Angst! Und was für eine Angst. Ihr wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken an Hogwarts. Sie kramte Pergament und eine Feder heraus und schrieb Harry zurück.

_Lieber Harry_

Okay. Ich werde den Urlaub genießen. Ich weiß, du schaffst das schon! Wenn was is kannst du mir ja auch immer schreiben!

Hermine

Es kam ihr komisch vor. Sie konnte Harry nicht einfach von letzter Nacht erzählen. "Hey Harry. Ich habe mit Malfoy geschlafen!" Er und Ron würden sicher nie wieder mit ihr Reden! Aber sie liebte ihn, und wenn sie es in Hogwarts zeigen würden, dann werden die beiden es irgendwann erfahren! Sie würde nicht drum herum kommen...das wusste sie. Sie rollte das Pergament zusammen und band es Hedwig ums Bein, sah dann noch zu wie die Schneeeule davon flog. Was würden die Schüler und Lehrer in Hogwarts sagen wenn sie von ihrer Beziehung wüssten? Würde dies zu einem heftigen Krach zwischen den Gryffindor's und den Slytherin's führen? Zu einem noch schlimmeren? Die Häuser waren so oder so schon Erzfeinde! Wie böse würde das enden? Konnte das jemals zu einem Happy End führen? Oder war ein tragisches Ende ihr Schicksal? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie würden sich überraschen lassen müssen!

Hermine suchte dann Draco. Sie fand ihn unten am Pool. Ging leise zu ihm und hielt ihm von hinten die Augen zu. Dann flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. "Wer bin ich?" Draco grinste. "Donna?" Hermine lachte und schlug ihn sanft. "Idiott!" er drehte sich zu ihr um und Küsste sie sanft. "War nur ein Scherz. Ich dachte das du es bist! Und außerdem Liebe ich nur dich!" sagte er sanft. "Ich weiß!" Dann setzte sie sich zu ihm auf die Liege. "Draco?" sie musste ihn Fragen. "Ja?" und sah sie an. "Was wird sein wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind? Ich meine, werden wir so weiter machen wie jetzt, oder..? Ich hab Angst. Angst dich zu verlieren!" sie hatte sogar noch mehr Angst als man meinen könnte. Er sah sie an. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich will dich doch auch nicht verlieren! Und so oder so, wird es nicht einfach! Ich bin der erste Malfoy der diesen Schritt geht. Du weiß ja wie mein Vater ist! Wenn er meine Mutter liebt, fresse ich einen Troll auf! Es geht ihm nur darum das jeder Reinblütig ist! Aber inzwischen wurde ich eines besseren belehrt! Es geht um viel mehr als nur um das Blut eines Menschen! Ich verabscheue mich wenn ich daran denke, das ich früher auch so gedacht habe, das ich nicht gesehen habe wie Toll du bist!" Hermine war gerührt. Wie er das gesagt hatte, er wollte wirklich das es gut weiter ging. "Wow...ach, das ist doch Vergangenheit! Vergiss es! Es zählt für mich nur wie du jetzt bist! Und wir werden das schon schaffen! Und wenn ein Krieg zwischen unseren Häusern ausbricht, was solls! Wir haben ja uns!" und lehnte sich dann gegen seine Schulter. "Ja, wie auch immer. Mein Vater wird aber sicher das größte Problem, aber mir ist egal was er darüber denkt! Soll er doch denken was er will!" er umarmte sie sanft und Küsste ihre Stirn.

Sie lagen so noch sehr lange da. In der vergangenen Woche war unglaublich viel passiert. Sie hatten nur noch 3 Wochen zusammen in denen sie ungestört sein konnten. Die Vorstellung war grausam, aber so war es. Hermine stand auf. "Ich muss kurz zu meinen Eltern. Ihnen sagen das ich die Nacht über bei dir bin!" sie küsste ihn. "Okay. Wir sehen uns auf meinem Zimmer." Er stand auf nahm seine sachen und sie gingen gemeinsam los. Hermine bog zum Zimmer ihrer Eltern ab. "Mum? Dad?" Ihre Eltern saßen auf der Couch, sie ging hin. Hey, ähm ich bin die Nacht über bei Draco!" sagte sie schnell. Ihre Eltern sahen sie an. "Draco?" fragten sie zur gleichen Zeit. "Ist er dein Freund?" fragte ihr Vater. "Ja, ist er und ich schlafe mit ihm!" dann ging sie in ihr Zimmer packte einige Sachen und ging aus dem Raum. Ihre Eltern saßen geschockt da. Nun war es raus. Gut, ihre Eltern wussten bescheid! Sie war froh, sehr froh! Dann ging sie zu Draco. "Da bin ich! Meine Eltern wissen es!" und warf ihre Tasche auf den Boden. "Ja? Gut, bei meinen wird es sicher nicht so leicht!" seufzte er. "Wir bekommen das schon hin!"

Sie setzte sich zu ihm und Küsste ihn. "Das hoffe ich." Sie redeten noch eine Weile, und sahen sich etwas im Muggelfernsehen an. Draco ließ sich einiges erklären, und nach einer Weile verstand er mehr. "Gott, so was seht ihr euch täglich an?" Hermine lachte. "Ja, viele. Naja ich weniger!" Draco grinste. "Ja, du Bücherwurm!" sagte er sanft. "Ey!" und kniff ihm dann sanft in die Wange. "Wie wirst du es Potter und Weasley sagen?" Hermine sah ihn tadelnd an. "Harry und Ron!" er sah sie an. "Ja, Harry und Ron." Es war komisch die beiden nicht Potter und Wesley zu nennen, er war es so gewohnt, aber für Hermine würde er sogar Sterben!

"Gut! Es mag für dich vielleicht komisch sein, aber mir ist es wichtig!" und küsste ihn dann. Die beiden alberten noch etwas rum, bevor sie Arm in Arm einschliefen. Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war Hermine bereits wach. Sie saß aufrecht auf dem Bett und schien zu lernen. Als er ihr über die Schulter sah, sah er das sie einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schrieb. Hermine war so in den Aufsatz vertieft das sie nicht merkte das Draco wach war. Er küsste ihren Nacken. "Morgen" und sie sah ihn an. "Morgen" klappte das Buch zu und drehte sich zu ihm um, damit sie ihn erst mal Küssen konnte.

Die restlichen drei Wochen vergingen viel zu schnell, und der Tag der Abreise stand bevor. Morgen früh würden sie in ihren normalen Alttag zurück müssen, dass war eine riesige Herausforderung, und keiner wusste es ob es wirklich gut gehen würde. Draco und Hermine hatten gestern beschlossen das sie das mit sich noch geheim halten würden. Es war besser so - für den Anfang. Auf Dauer würde das nur ihre Beziehung kaputt machen. Nachdem sie ihre Sachen gepackt hatten standen die beiden unten in der Lobby. Draco nahm sie in den Arm. "Wir bekommen das schon hin! Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen!" Hermine seufzte. "Ja, ich werds versuchen!" sie Küssten sich noch mal und verabschiedeten sich so als würden sie sich nicht wieder sehen. Hermines Mutter stand da und war leicht entsetzt darüber das ihr kleines Mädchen kein kleines Mädchen mehr war. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gleiß 9 ¾.


	3. Kapitel 3: Welcome back

  
3. Kapitel - Welcome back

Hermine schob ihren Wagen und sah von weitem schon den feuerroten Haarschopf von Ron. Neben ihm stand Harry. Beide sahen wie immer aus. Sie hatte sich verändert, man sah es ihr nicht direkt an, aber in diesen 4 Wochen war eine menge mit ihr geschehen. Sie ging zu den beiden. "Harry! Ron!" Beide drehten sich um und sahen Hermine. Sie umarmte beide kurz. "Wie geht es euch?" und sah sich dann am Bahnsteig um. Sie suchte nach Draco, aber das wussten ja Harry und Ron nicht. "Uns geht es super! Dir geht es auch gut oder? Du siehst gut aus!" sagte Harry. "Oh, danke!" sie hätte ihnen von der Veränderung erzählen können, aber dann wäre Ron sicher in Ohnmacht gefallen und Harry wäre nicht weniger entsetzt gewesen, also sagte sie einfach das der Urlaub sehr entspannend war.

Die drei gingen in ein Abteil und setzten sich dann. Krumbein hatte bereits einen Sitz für sich eingenommen und schnurrte leise vor sich hin, während Hermine ihn hinter den Ohren kraulte. Im Gedanken war sie bei Draco. Es gab für den Anfang keine andere Lösung. Hermine nahm aus ihrer Tasche ihr Verwandlungsbuch und lass um sich von dem Krach den Harry und Ron machten und von Draco abzulenken. Doch es half nicht wirklich, in ihrem inneren Auge lief immer wieder der Film von Spanien, von ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht und von den schönen Erlebnissen mit Draco ab. Das Harry und Ron aus dem Abteil gingen um etwas zu Essen zu Kaufen merkte sie gar nicht. Als die beiden wieder kamen stritten sie sich ausführlich über etwas. Hermine sah zu ihnen. "Was ist denn los?" Ron sah sie an. "Du wirst nicht glauben wenn wir grade gesehn haben! Malfoy!" Was war passiert? Irgendwas schlimmes? Sie sah Ron an. "Ach wirklich? Was hat er getan?" Ron fuchtelte wild mit den Händen. "Gar nichts! Nichts! Es war als wären wir unsichtbar! Er hat nix böses gesagt oder in der Art! Ich sag euch, der heckt irgendeinen tückischen Plan aus! Da verwette ich meine Haare drauf!" "Ja, er war wirklich komisch. Aber so war es mir irgendwie auch recht, aber Ron könnte recht haben, er lässt und jetzt in ruhe und schlägt beim nächsten Mal umso stärker zu!" "Nein, das denke ich nicht. Das würde er nicht!" Diese Worte kamen unwillkürlich aus ihrem Mund. Mist! Wie konnte ihr so was nur passieren? Würden Harry und Ron es merken? "Ähm...ich meine das klingt doch gar nicht nach ihm! Aber ihr könntet recht haben!" sagte sie etwas eilig. Ron sah sie komisch an. "Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Seit wann verteidigst du Malfoy?" Harry sagte gar nichts. "Tu ich doch gar nicht! Ich verteidige D- Malfoy nicht!" Ron und Harry dachten sich ihren Teil, hatten aber nicht genug Fakten um eins und eins zusammenzählen zu können.

Allmählich wurde es Abend und Hermine sah auf ihre Uhr "Wir müssten bald da sein." Die letzten Stunden hatte sie damit verbracht in ihr Buch zu starren und keinen der beiden anzusehen. Aus Angst sie könnte etwas verraten. "Ja hast recht" sagte Harry, und dann hielt der Hogwarts Express auch schon an. Als sie in eine Kutsche stiegen um zum Schloss hinauf zu fahren sah sie Draco. Ihre Augen traffen sich und sie wusste das es in ihrem inneren noch immer wie in Spanien war. Die Freunde winkten noch Hagrid bevor sie in die Kutsche stiegen. Die Große Halle war wie üblich wunderschön Geschmückt und sie Haustische standen wie immer da. Es war als wäre der Haustisch der zwischen dem der Gryffindor's und dem der Slytherin's stand, wie eine Grenze zur Liebe der beiden. Hermine sah zum Lehrertisch und stieß Harry unsanft in die Rippen. "Sieh mal!" Neben Professor Snape saß Remus Lupin! Unterrichtete er wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Küste? Vermutlich ja, weswegen sollte er auch sonst hier sein? Harry und Ron sahen freudig hinauf. "Lupin ist ja da! Unterrichtet er wieder?" fragte Ron beiläufig. "Vermutlich wird er das, oder warum sollte er sonst da sein?" konterte Hermine. "Is doch super! Dann können wir uns sicher sein das wir nicht Snape bekommen werden!" "Das muss es nicht heißen Harry..." "Ja, ich weiß, aber lass uns doch in dem Glauben!" sagte Ron. "Okay..." "Können die nicht schneller machen?" "Ron! Die Auswahl ist eine wichtige Sache! Und du wirst mit dem Essen noch warten können!" Er grummelte als Antwort nur vor sich hin.

Die Auswahl began und Ron wurde nur noch ungeduldiger. Bevor sie Essen konnten erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und sah die Schüler und Schülerinnen an und sprach dann.

Herzlich Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich habe eine freudige Nachricht! Ich darf Professor Lupin wieder bei uns Willkommen heißen! -Applaus- Dann sprach er weiter. Außerdem muss ich den neuen Schülern sagen das der Verbotene Wald für ALLE, er sah dabei zu Harry, Ron und Hermine Verboten ist! Und ich soll von Mr. Filch sagen das die Liste der Verboten gegenstände um zwei ergänzt wurden. Die Liste könnt ihr im Büro von Mr. Filch einsehen. Nun möchte ich euch nicht länger mit einer Rede langweilen. Er saß sich hin und das Essen erschien.

Hermine hatte sich noch nicht einmal gerührt, als Harry und Ron das Essen auch schon in sich stopften. "Euch nimmt keiner was weg!" Sie wurde von den zweien ignoriert. Als sie gegessen hatten gingen sie zum Portrait der fetten Dame und sagten ihr das Passwort "Patrono" und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine sagte ihnen sie wolle noch etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen, aber in Wirklichkeit hoffte sie dort oder auf dem Weg auf Draco zu treffen. Sie hatte Glück. Er stand vor einem Regal und schien ein Buch zu suchen. Die Bibliothek war Menschenleer, das traf sich sehr gut. Sie ging auf die andere Seite des Regals und er bemerkte sie durch eine Lücke bei den Büchern. "Hey" flüsterte sie. "Hey auch" antwortete er leise und grinst dabei. "Hast du Lust etwas spazieren zu gehen?" "Klar. Wir treffen uns am See." Hermine ging vor und 10 Minuten später kam Draco auch. Als sie ihn sah viel sie ihm um den Hals. Draco umarmte sie freundlich und Küsste ihre Stirn. "Ich hab dich vermisst!" "Ich dich auch! Und dabei waren wir nicht mal einen Tag voneinander getrennt!" Er Küsste sie lange. "Du hast Harry und Ron ganz schön durcheinander gebracht!" "Wirklich?" und sah sie an. "Ja, du warst scheinbar Nett zu ihnen. Sie haben schon alle möglichen Theorien darüber gestrickt warum du sie nicht verarscht hast!" "Hätte ich sollen? Ich dachte -" sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. "Nein. Das war schon gut so!" Und Küsste ihn dann. "Gut. Es war nicht leicht, aber du willst es so." Händchen haltend gingen sie um den See herum. "Wie lange wollen wir es genau geheim halten?" "So lange wie wir können. Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist ziemlich groß das wir von irgendwem erwischt werden. Sollte das der Fall sein, würde es in ein Paar Stunden das ganze Schloss wissen! "Ja..." sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

Gegen Mitternacht gingen beide wieder in die Gemeinschaftsräume ihrer Häuser. Als Hermine überglücklich durch das Portrait herein kam waren Harry und Ron noch wach. "Da bist du ja. Du warst vorhin gar nicht in der Bibliothek? Wir waren dort um uns die Zeit zu vertreiben!" "Ich war die ganze Zeit dort! Vermutlich habt ihr mich nur übersehn! Wieso habt ihr dann nicht gelernt wenn euch langweilig war?" Ron rollte mit den Augen. "Das weißt du doch! Wir sind nicht du!" "Ahja..hatte ich vergessen!" Und setzte sich dann neben die beiden. Hermine lass noch etwas in einem Buch. Dann ging Hermine in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Parvati und Lavender saßen da und kicherten. Lavender erzählte Parvarti gerade von einem süßen Jungen denn sie im Urlaub kennen gelernt hatte. Hermine ging schlafen und dachte an Draco.

Harry und Ron verglichen am Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle gerade ihre Stundenpläne als Hermine sich neben sie setzte. "Morgen" "Morgen" kam es von den beiden. "Sieh dir das mal an!" Ron fuchtelte mit ihrem Stundenplan unter ihrer Nase rum. "Wir haben 6 mal in der Woche Doppelstunden mit den Slytherin's! Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!" und biss dann Griesgrämig in sein Marmeladenbrötchen. "Wir werden es überleben!" und aß dann selber. Es gab ein rascheln und die Posteulen kamen von der Decke und überlieferten Briefe. Hermine nahm einem Waldkautz den Tagespropheten ab und sah dann das noch ein kleiner Briefumschlag dabei war. Er war von Draco. Sie öffnete ihm so das Harry und Ron das nicht sahen. "Steht was interessantes drinnen?" fragte Ron. "Nein!".

Treffen wir uns heute um 20.00 Uhr am See?

Draco

Sie sah zu ihm hinüber, ihre Blicke traffen sich und sie nickte leicht. Dann ließ sie denn Brief von Draco verschwinden. 20 Minuten später gingen sie zu Hagrid, sie hatten nun Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. "Ob Hagrid wieder irgendeine eigenartige Kreuzung von Tieren hat? Vielleicht ja ein Drache und ein Einhorn..." meinte Ron. So ging es denn ganzen Weg bis sie da waren. Sie winkten Hagrid und sahen weiter hinten eine weitere Hexe stehen. "Wer ist das?" fragte Hermine Hagrid. "Och, das ist Professor Broem. Sie wird mir heute helfen!" "Warum denn das?" fragten alle drei in der selben Sekunde. Hagrid deutete auf eine Lichtung weiter Links. Hermine stockte der Atem. Einhörner! Oh gott, Einhörner! Einhörner mochten nur Frauen. Nur Jungfrauen um genau zu sein. Toll, sie war keine mehr. "Oh toll..." sagte Hermine nicht sonderlich überzeugend. "Wir dürfen ja nicht mal zu ihnen." Beschwerte sich Ron. "Tja Jungs, wir werden hier bleiben und zusehen!" Hermine schluckte. Na super! Aber wenn sie glück hatte würden Harry und Ron vergessen was es mit Einhörnern genau auf sich hatte.

Professor Broem bat die Mädchen zu sich und ging langsam mit ihnen zu den Einhörnern. Sie erzählte ihnen etwas über Einhörner, Hagrid tat in der Zwischenzeit bei den Jungs das selbe. Hermine hielt sich etwas im Hintergrund, nur um sicher zu sein. Parvarti und Lavender fanden die Einhörner entzückend. Ahhh und Ohhh kam es von ihnen. "Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr sie alle mal Streicheln!" sagte Professor Broem. Diese sah Hermine an. "Willst du sie nicht streicheln?" "Ähm. Nein" "Komm." Sie ging mit Hermine hin und diese spürten die Tatsache das Hermine nicht mehr Rein war, und wurden nervös und scheuten. "Äh ja" kam es von der Professorin. Das Problem liegt hier klar, oder?" fragte sie etwas leiser Hermine. "Ja" sagte Hermine.

Lavender tuschelte auf einmal wild mit Parvarti. Beide schlugen die Hände vor den Mund! "Oh gott! Du bist keine Jungfrau mehr!" schrien sie aufgeregt. Das konnten die Jungs nicht überhören. Draco wäre um ein haar um seine eigenen Beine gestolpert. "Wer ist es? Kennen wir ihn? Sag schon!" Hermine wurde leicht Rot im Gesicht und sah die beiden Sauer an "Geht euch nichts an!" Wieso nur? Wieso musste Hagrid Einhörner bringen? Die waren doch schon dran! Verdammt! So was konnte auch nur ihr passieren, dann sah sie grummelnd zu den Einhörnern. Die Jungs bekamen die "Sache" auch mit. Ron und Harry starrten nur rüber, während einige andere Jungs wild tuschelten. Draco sah genauso wie Harry und Ron nur rüber. Sie würden es nicht mehr lange geheim halten können! Das war unmöglich. Er lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und schloss die Augen.

Nachdem die Stunde beendet war ging Hermine schnell hinauf zum Schloss. Sie dachte sie müsste Explodieren. Scheiß Einhörner. Ihre Beziehung war nicht geheim zu halten. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und starrte auf den Boden. Als hätte sie es geahnt kamen Parvarti und Lavender in den Mädchenschlafsaal und redeten auf sie ein. "Hermine nun sag schon! Wer ist er? Kennen wir ihn?" sprudelte Lavender los. "Ihr kennt ihn nicht! Und es geht euch auch gar nichts an!" und ging dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron und Harry sahen sie an als hätte sie Hochverrat an den beiden vergangen! "Ich glaub es einfach nicht Hermine!" sagte Ron. "Oh, glaub es ruhig Ron!" "Wer?" sagte er in einem patzigem Ton. Sie antwortete nicht, sah auf ihre Uhr und ging dann zum See. Draco musste gleich kommen...Als er kam viel sie ihm um den Hals. Er nahm sie sanft in die Arme "Hey mein Schatz." "Hey..Gott, ich hasse Einhörner!" "Ich verstehe dich. Das war nicht schön." "Nein. Es war grausam!" "Bsscht." Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange und Küsste sie dann.

Ron ging im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor's auf und ab. "Ron. Bitte. Wenn du ein Loch in den Boden rennst wird die Situation nicht anders!" "Ja. Is klar. Ich will wissen wer das Arschloch war!" "Ich denke sie wollte es Ron. Und du kannst daran nichts ändern. Aber wenn sie es uns nicht sagt, dann müssen wir es akzeptieren! Wir können sie nicht dazu zwingen!" "Ja, leider..." und rannte weiter. "Ich geh etwas Spazieren!" und war auch schon auf dem Weg nach draußen. Harry sah ihm nach. Ron ging wütend in Richtung See. Dann sah er am See ein Pärchen, die umarmten sich, er Küsste sie dann. Er sah genauer hin. Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein! War das etwa Hermine? Er rieb sich die Augen. Es war schon dunkel, doch er konnte sehr gut sehen. Oh mein Gott, es war Hermine. Wer war er? War dieser Kerl der eine? Der Gedanke war nicht abwegig! Er musste wissen wer dieser Kerl war. Dann stockte ihm der Atem. Weißblondes Haar, die Statur, einfach alles, nein das würde sie nicht tun? Es war Malfoy! Ja, jetzt war er sich sicher. Hatte sie mit ihm geschlafen? Hatte er sich darum bei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nicht darüber lustig gemacht das sie keine Jungfrau mehr war? Ron wurde mit jedem Gedanken nur noch Wütender.

Draco fuhr Hermine sanft über die Wange. "Ich liebe dich. Und wir schaffen das schon!" "Ich liebe dich auch." Sie Küssten sich. Ron hätte sich bei dem Anblick am liebsten übergeben. So wütend war er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gewesen. Er rannte zu den beiden, und schrie dann los. "Sagt mir bitte das ich Träume! Das wäre ein sehr schlechter Traum!" Draco und Hermine fuhren auseinander und starrten Ron an. "Ron.." sagte Hermine leise. "Nein! Du spinnst ja oder? Malfoy? Wieso Malfoy?" er wurde immer lauter. Hermine sah kurz du Draco, er sah ihr tief in die Augen und nickte leicht. "Das kann ich dir sagen Ronald! Man kann sich nicht aussuchen in wen man sich Verliebt!"

Bei dem Wort "Verliebt" schaute Ron als würde man ihm gerade einen Dolch in den Rücken stechen. "Du verarscht mich? Du kannst doch nicht in so was da Verliebt sein!" in seiner Stimme lag etwas flehendes. "Ich darf doch bitten..." meinte Draco kurz. "Halt deine verdammte Fresse" fauchte Ron ihn an und warf ihm dabei einen Blick zu als würde er nichts lieber tun als ihn umzubringen. "Schluss jetzt!" sagte Hermine und stellte sich vor Draco. "Was machst du da?" fragte Ron. "Hört auf euch zu Streiten! Ron, ich liebe ihn!" "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das er dich lieben könnte? Ich meine, er ist Malfoy! Hat man dir ne Hirnwäsche verpasst oder was? Du weißt doch was er für ein Arsch ist!" "Das war einmal. Ich habe einen anderen Draco kennen gelernt." Sie nannte ihn Draco! Ron's Gesicht nahm immer mehr die Farbe eines Feuerspuckenden Drachens an. Sie sprach weiter "Für mich ist er wie er ist. Ich habe wunderschöne Wochen mit ihm in Spanien erlebt!" "Du warst mit ihm da in Spanien? Man, ich bin im falschen Film!" "Nein." Dann ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Er stampfte die Treppen zum Turm der Gryffindor's hinauf und hätte die fette Dame fast aus ihren Angeln gerissen, diese fuhr ihn empört an. Ron sah Harry und plapperte auch schon los. "Malfoy! Dieses...Dieses..." und brach ab. Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was ist mit ihm?" "Er ist es! Hermine...die beiden..." Ron tratt mit voller wucht gegen den Sessel und Krumbein viel runter. Der Kater fauchte ihn an und schwänzelte zu ein paar 5 Klässlerinnen. "Er ist wer?" "Na ER! Er und Hermine sind Zusammen!" das letzte Wort sprach er mit jede Menge Hass aus.

Harry viel das Buch aus der Hand. Sagte Ron die Wahrheit, oder war er einfach nur sauer? Doch so wie dieser sich benahm war es vermutlich Wahr. Hermine und Malfoy? War dies möglich? Er sah Ron unsicher an. "Bist du dir da auch ganz ganz sicher Ron?" "Man! Harry! Ich habe die zwei doch selber gesehen! Am See, sie haben sich umarmt und sich geküsst!" "Wow..." ja, wow war passend. Das hätte Harry sich nicht Träumen lassen. Hermine war mit Draco Malfoy zusammen. "Mehr fällt dir nicht dazu ein? Er verarscht sie doch sicher von vorn bis hinten!" "Und wenn er sie nicht verarscht. Glaub mir, ich finde es nicht schön, ich bin grade echt geschockt! Aber vielleicht liebt er sie?" "Verliert ihr jetzt alle den Verstand? Sie fickt mit diesem Arsch von Malfoy rum und du - du denkst er könnte sie lieben!" inzwischen hörte der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum zu, und die Schlafsaaltüren waren aufgegangen. Alle hörten ihnen zu. Nun wusste schon mal ganz Gryffindor das Hermine Granger mit Draco Malfoy zusammen war.


	4. Kapitel 4: Tod und Leben

  
4. Kapitel - Tod und Leben

Morgen früh würde es ganz Hogwarts wissen, das wusste Harry nachdem er sich um Gemeinschaftsraum umsah. Parvarti und Lavender veschwanden schnell wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal und schnatterten nun sicher darüber das Hermine mit Draco geschlafen hatte, und das die beiden zusammen waren.

Hermine sah Draco an. "Harry wird es wissen. Und ich denke nicht nur Harry!" "Du meinst er war so sauer das er es dem ganzen Haus erzählt hat?" "Ja! Das ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich..." "Wir hätten unsere Beziehung so oder so nicht mehr lange geheim halten können! Vielleicht hat er uns damit sogar einen Schritt abgenommen..." "Ja, du hast ja auch recht...Aber das wird Morgen hart werden!" "Ja, das wird es!" Dann gingen beide in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Hermine stand vor der fetten Dame und sah leicht ängstlich drein. Sie fasste sich ein Herz und ging hinein. Kaum war sie drinnen drehten sich alle Köpfe zu ihr um, und alle tuschelten bei ihrem Anblick. Sie wussten es alle! Sie atmete tief ein und ging zu Harry und Ron. "Hey..." Ron sah sie nicht, Harry sah zu ihr. "Hey" es stimmt also was Ron gesagt hat? "Ja, es stimmt! Du brauchst gar nichts sagen! Du denkst sicher wie Ron!" "Das habe ich nicht gesagt! Es ist deine Sache! Aber wenn du auf die Nase fliegst, dann haben wir dich wenigstens gewarnt! Aber vielleicht Irren wir uns auch..." Hermine konnte nichts sagen. "Danke.." und ging dann in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Am nächsten Morgen standen Hermine und Draco vor der großen Halle. Er hielt ihre Hand und bevor sie reingingen Küssten sie sich. "Wir schaffen das" "Ja, das hoffe ich." Und dann gingen sie rein. Jeder zu seinem Haus. Keiner regte sich mehr und es wurde Totenstill als die beiden reinkamen. Ja, nun wusste es ganz Hogwarts. Den ganzen Tag über egal wo sie waren verfolgten die Augen der anderen sie. Aber sie hatten nun nichts mehr zu verbergen! Es war als würde beiden ein Steinwerk vom Herzen fallen. Aber Draco wusste das sein Vater ausflippen würde! Und am nächsten Morgen sollte es ein böses erwachen geben. Rita Kimmkorn war wieder ganz die alte. Sie hatte einen wunderbaren Artikel für den Tagespropheten geschrieben.

_**Liebeleien in Hogwarts**_

Kleine liebeleien gibt es vermutlich überall. Aber man sollte meinen das es in Hogwarts anders ist. Zwei die nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnten haben eine Beziehung. Ich spreche hhier von Hermine Granger, eine äußerst hübsche Muggelstämmige Hexe, und von **Draco Malfoy**. Der Name Malfoy sollte jedem bekannt vorkommen. Und dabei weiß doch jeder wofür die Malfoy's bekannt sind. Lucius Malfoy wollte sich zu dieser Sache bisher noch nicht äußern. Sehr zu unserem Bedauern! Was sagt der arme kleine Harry Potter dazu, das seine große Liebe mit seinem größten Erzfeind zusammen ist?  
Vortsetzung auf Seite 7

Rita Kimmkorn

Hermine verschluckte sich. Diese unsäglich bescheuerte Gans! Das gab es doch nicht. Nun wusste es die ganze Zaubererwelt. Lucius auch...Und diese Anspielung auf Harry. Sie hatte wohl vergessen das Hermine etwas gegen sie in der Hand hatte! Nun hatte sie keinen Hunger mehr. Sie knüllte die Zeitung zusammen und sah zu Draco hinüber. Er sah nicht sonderlich gut aus, mit einem Artikel im Tagespropheten hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Sie setzte sich dann schließlich einfach neben Draco an den Tisch der Slytherin's. Diese starrten sie an und wichen von ihrer und Dracos Seite. Sollten sie doch. Schön. Hermine umarmte Draco. Er Küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Ich glaub das einfach nicht." "Ich auch nicht! Dieses dumme Weibsstück! Die kann was erleben!" "Was willst du gegen sie tun?" "Ich habe was gegen sie in der Hand!" und flüsterte Draco ihr Wissen ins Ohr. "Wirklich?" "Schatz. Wir sollten sie auffliegen lassen!" und grinste. "Das war so oder so mein Plan!" "Wunderbar! Hast du Hunger?" "Ja, und wie." Hermine knabberte kurz an seinem Ohr. "Auf richtiges Essen!" Pansy Parkinson schrie auf als sie das sah und rannte aus der Halle. Die beiden lachten los. Dann schmierte er ein Toast und fütterte Hermine.

Draco machte sich auf den Weg zum Wahrsageunterricht. Er saß gelangweilt da und starrte auf seine Teeblätter. Professor Trewlany stierte ihn an! "Mein lieber...ahhhh. Ich sehe nichts gutes!" sagte sie mit ihrer üblichen vernebelten Stimme. Sie nahm seine Tasse zur Hand. "Oh, mein lieber. Da wird eine Menge auf sie zukommen!" sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund und ließ die Tasse fallen. Draco sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Ach ja? Wurde wohl langweilig das immer Harry Potter zu sagen schätz ich! Wird ich etwa von na übergroßen Spinne gefressen?" "Darüber sollten sie wirklich keine Witze machen! Ich sehe Tod, ein unglückliches Mädchen und neues Leben!" und machte hektische Bewegungen. "Klar." Sie ging wieder nach vorne.

Es waren weitere zwei Monate vergangen, und Lucius Malfoy war bisher nicht in Hogwarts aufgetaucht, hatte aber auch nichts von sich hören lassen. Dies konnte ein gutes und ein schlechtes Zeichen sein! Rita Kimmkorn war aufgeflogen, sie hatten dem Ministerium alles erzählt. Draco dachte nach was sein Vater planen konnte. Währendessen machte Hermine eine Entdeckung. Sie zählte und zählte, aber nein, es war eindeutig! Das konnte ja nicht sein. Wow! Dann rannte sie zu Draco. "Draco?" als nächstes fiel sie ihm um den Hals. "Na, was gibt es denn?" "Ich muss dir was sagen!" sie sah aufgeregt aus. "Dann leg mal los!" sie Küsste ihn stürmisch. "Ich bin Schwanger!" er sah sie an "Schwanger?" "Ja! Ich bin definitiv Schwanger!" sie grinste über beide Ohren. Wow. Sie war Schwanger. "Du bist Schwanger!" Er wirbelte sie im Raum umher und Küsste sie. Dann grinst er. "Wir bekommen ein Kind!" "Ja." Und während die beiden turtelten kam Lucius Malfoy in Hogwarts an.

Professor Dumbledore eilte in den Krankenflügel. Er sah zu Madam Pomfrey. Diese zeigte ihm die Leiche. "Weiß Professor Snape es schon?" "Nein Professor." "Ich werde es ihm sagen." Und ging zu Snape. Wenig später tauchte Lucius im Krankenflügel auf, er gestand alles. Er hatte seinen Sohn ermordet. Weil er sich laut Lucius in die falsche verliebt hatte. Er sah ihn an und sah zu der Krankschwester. "Ich werde es ihr sagen."

Sie fand ihn nicht. Wo war er nur? Sie hatte schon alles nach ihm abgesucht. Dann wollte Professor Dumbledore mit ihr Sprechen. Hermine sah ihn an. Sie weinte. "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!" sie weinte noch mehr. "Er kann nicht Tod sein!" Doch er war es. Sie ging ein letztes mal zu ihrem Geliebten um sich von ihm zu verabschieden.

Acht Monate später kam Dracos Sohn zur Welt. Er sah aus wie Draco. Die Augen, seine Haare, nur die Lippen. Die Lippen hatte er von seiner Mutter. Sie vermisste Draco, aber sie konnte sich immer an die schöne Zeit mit ihm erinnern. Lucius war Verurteilt worden und saß nun in Askaban. Es war das was er verdient hatte.

Eine junge Frau stand mit ihrem kleinen Sohn vor einem Grab. Dominik Draco Jr. würde seinen Vater nie kennen lernen. The End 


End file.
